Rising Darkness
by NotEveryJulietNeedsARomeo
Summary: ONE-SHOT What excatly happened to Tomahawkman when he breifly changed into a darkloid? And what happened afterwards? Based off of Volume 10 of the manga


**Juliet – **Yes I know, I haven't updated in forever, but there are many things to blame for that.

1. My laziness xD

2. School

Just the main two reasons xD anyways~ People seem to neglect poor Tomahawkman and what happened to him in Vol. 10, when he turned evil. So this ish just something I came up with the help of my friend Fezakyuu~ I drew a pic of it as well, I hasn't put it up on my DA account yet though.

This takes place between chapters 5 and 6 of Volume 10 of the manga~

I don't own any of the characters in this~

************************************************************************

Tomahawkman walked throughout the many computers in the Netopian Intelligence Headquarters. Most every was asleep at the moment, one of those people were his netop Dingo. It had been a long day, he wasn't surprised when Dingo got straight in the bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. But this navi couldn't sleep, no not at all. Not after what had happened earlier today.

_Flashback_

_Megaman and Tomahawkman stared up at the mass that Dr. Regal called Nebula Gray. The two navis agreed that it didn't look threatening at all. So Tomahawkman charged forward, his axe ready. But that's when something happened that he didn't expect, Nebula Gray shot some sort of tentacle at him, and he was unable to dodge. The tentacle pierced him very deeply, he couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as something was injected into him. He didn't have any idea on what was coursing through him, but it wasn't good. But this pain was cut off by Megaman jumping up and pushing his free, both of them falling to the ground._

"_Are you okay? Get a hold of yourself!!" He yelled at the Indian navi. But Tomahawkman could barely hear him, he was on the edge of unconscious."Don't be fooled by its looks!"_

'_Now you tell me…' Tomahawkman thought as he tried to move, but found he couldn't move at all. Thoughts were swirling in his head as his body seemed to start to stand on its own. 'What the-?!'_

"_Let's run.." Megaman was cut off by Tomahawkman's axe swinging and hitting him straight in the stomach. _

"_There's no need to run!" 'What?! That's not me! I'm not doing this! Why can't I stop?!' Tomahawkman panicked as he saw his friend fly across the room. 'What's going on?!' He then heard an evil laugh echo in his mind, next thing he knew, he was standing in a plain of darkness. It was pitch black, he couldn't even see his feet. But he looked around anyways. "What?" He said in a confused tone, then heard the laugh again. "Who's there?!" He lifted his axe in front of his chest, keeping his guard on high alert._

"_Who am I? That's easy." The voiced teased. Just then a circle of flames surrounded Tomahawkman. He lifted his arms to cover his eyes, sudden brightness hurt his eyes. When Tomahawkman lowered his arms, he couldn't believe what he saw. No, he wouldn't believe it. There was a darkloid right in front of him, and it was a mirror version of himself! But this one dark a very dark look to him._

_The other Tomahawkman smirked as he stood outside of the flames another evil laugh escaping him. "I'm you, who else would I be?" _

_Tomahawkman was completely lost for words. Had he turned into a darkloid? No! He wouldn't believe it!_

"_Just sit back and enjoy the show." The clone said before disappearing._

_***_

~Present~

Tomahawkman groaned in frustration. Sure, he was able to shake free of the darkness for a moment, but at the cost of turning Megaman into a darkloid. He was now worried for his friend and opened up a link, walking through it. When he stepped out of the link, he was in Megaman's PET, looking around for his friend.

"Tomahawkman?" He turned around when his name was called and saw his blue suited friend smiling at him. "Hey Tomahawkman, you feeling better?" He asked me.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Tomahawkman replied, now facing his friend.

"I asked first." Megaman protested.

"Fine then." Tomahawkman said, crossing his arms, his right arm not an axe at the moment. "I'm better than I was. What about you?"

"Same." Replied Megaman. A few moments afterward, neither of the navis said a word, making a tense atmosphere between the two. Tomahawkman decided to break this silence.

"Listen, Megaman…I'm sorry." He looked down as he said this, he was never one to say sorry – about anything. So this was actually slightly painful for him.

"What are you talking about?" Megaman asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"You know what I mean!" Tomahawkman snapped, he brought his hands to his side, clenching them. "I fell into the darkness…and it got to you because of me!" He almost felt like crying now, then he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was Megaman's hand.

"But you were able to break free of it." Megaman said, trying to raise his spirits a little, but failed when Tomahawkman looked back down.

"But I feel it was all my fault, if I didn't rush in – you wouldn't have become a darkloid, and Lan wouldn't have been put in danger…" He trailed off.

Megaman wasn't too sure what to say, although he did know the feeling. After all, he had a darkloid of himself running around awhile back, and he felt bad for it. So he smiled softly and shook his friend a little. "Listen, it's partly my fault too. Don't put all of the pressure on yourself. Now how about you go get some sleep? It's been a long day, we'll talk tomorrow."

Tomahawkman looked up at Megaman and couldn't hold back a small smile that came across his face. "Thanks…and tell anyone about this and you're a dead navi, got that?" He said, he didn't want anyone to know about this, not even Colonel.

"My lips are sealed." Megaman said as he opened a link back to Tomahawkman's PET.

The native navi smiled and waved to his friend as he walked through the link. He sat down against the wall of his PET, his head down. He thought of what Megaman said, he should get some sleep. He slowly closed his eyes.

"_Don't get to comfortable.."_

Tomahawkman jerked forward, eyes wide like he had seen a ghost. He knew that voice, but decided to ignore it. He needed some sleep, he would talk to Dingo about it tomorrow. So he leaned against the wall again, and slowly but surely, feel asleep.

"_One of these days, you'll fall to the darkness again. Just wait." The voice teased in the back of Tomahawkman's mind, followed by an evil laugh._

************************************************************

**Juliet** – I guess it turned out ok~, please review!


End file.
